Catch me when I fall
by Poison-Silver
Summary: At the age of 24 years old, I never expected to lose the one thing I cared about. Can he be the one who will heal this broken heart? Callen/OC. Bad sumamary, good story. Or at least I think so. Please read and review :


My heart was pounding in my chest. It was starting to hurt when I took a breath. But, I couldn't stop running. I had to keep going; if I stop they will catch up.

As you can probably tell by now, I am running, away from someone. Well more like three some ones. And much to my pleasure, they have guns.

I saw them step out of their cars. The jackets they were wearing opened up showing the guns strapped to their waist. I knew they were cops, and I had no reason to run. But I couldn't stop my feet from taking off.

So here I was, running down a narrow ally. I have to stop, and soon.

Looking up I saw a fire escape latter and an open window. Perfect, quickly climbing up I pulled myself through the window and hid. It was an old building that was no longer in use.

I could hear footsteps from below and I took a quick peek over the edge.

"Where did she go?"

"Ha, well that's a first. Never actually had someone outrun me." The big guy said. There was a smaller guy and a woman. I saw the woman look up in my direction.

"The window." Crap!

I pulled back into the room. By now I could hear guns being drawn.

"What do you want?" I called from inside the room.

"We just want to talk."

"What about?" I was looking for an escape. But, I knew they must have sent someone up through the entrance on the other side.

"How about why you were running?" I couldn't risk it. If I didn't leave now, I would end up getting caught.

I pulled myself up, my limbs screaming at the sudden movement.

I slowly moved towards the door, and quietly turned the handle. It slid open with out any protest.

I slid out of the room and took note of the building. It looked like it was a house before. A long hall with various rooms on either side. And to my right was a large staircase. Perfect exit for me.

I smiled a little, only to have it slide away when I saw the man walk out of the furthest room, his gun at his side.

He pointed it at me once he knew I was there.

I looked from him to the stairs, then back to him.

"Don't do it."

My heart was hammering in my chest. I was scared about what was going to happen. I knew this was a bad situation, and I had been told what to do if this happened, but to actually have it happen was freighting to me.

I looked at the man who was a few yards in front of me. He had dark skin, and was well built. He had beads of sweat running down his neck. Most likely from running.

I bit my lip and made my decision. I took off running towards the stair case. If only I could make it there before he pulled the trigger.

My luck obviously went south a while ago. As I got to the top step, I jumped, but I jumped right into the smaller guys arms. We fell down the rest of the stairs and ended with him on top of me.

I tried to wiggle away from him but it was useless, his arms were pinning mine down.

"I told you not to do it." The guy from upstairs laughed and helped up his partner.

"We just wanted to talk." The woman pulled me up and put handcuffs on me.

"Well I'm not talking."

~*~

"Why were you running?" No answer.

It's been an hour since I was brought in. I was sitting in their safe house. My hands are cuffed in front of me. And, there are two agents with me: one guarding the door, the other asking the questions.

"Do you know who John McGuire is?" I looked at the guy in front of me. We were introduced, He was Callen and the other was Sam. The woman was Kensi. But right now it was just Callen and Sam, I guess Kensi had to go to work.

I looked up at Callen. I looked at him with a sad face.

"What happened to him?" Something bad had to of happened to John.

"He's dead." Tears threatened to fall, I let my head rest on my hands, hiding my face from view.

"Do you know anything about what happened?" I shook my head, but didn't raise it up. The tears were finally falling.

"Why were you running from us earlier if you don't know anything?"

I shrugged.

"How did it happen?" My voice cracking in the middle. "How did he die?"

"Shot in the head, execution." I broke down. I couldn't help it.

"Did you have anything to do with it?" Sam spoke up. I know he doesn't care for me.

I pulled my head up but kept my gaze down.

"No, I didn't. I wouldn't do that to him."

"So you knew him?"

I nodded. "He was my brother."


End file.
